


Fucking Clowns

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Modification, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i havent written makaracest yet so alright lets try it!</p><p>im already so sorry omg but thank you for the request!</p><p>tags for nsfw, blood, stitches/body modification, incest(???), frotting, and orgasm denial(that seems to be a pattern lately hahaha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Clowns

He was easy to control. That's probably the only thing you could stand about your dancestor, well, the only thing you were willing to admit. His glazed white eyes infuriated you, as did the calm and patient smile he donned nearly all hours of the day and night. Even when you two took to exploring each others bodies in a dimly lit room, the smile was present.

And fuck if you didn't want to smash it into that frustrating and surprisingly attractive face.

But instead you wrung your hands around his throat, bearing down and cutting off his air, not like he needed it anyway. He returned the favor, knowing you could go without it as well. He was still fully clothed and writhing under you as you ground your hips against his, only thing on you being a loosely hanging shirt. His bulge is free and so is yours, and its apparent their own battle is going on as you bite and tear at the stitches in Kurloz's lips.

He gives a soft noise that you revel in, the sound itself sounding slightly hoarse and unused. Even after several of these incidents, Kurloz still seemed unwilling to fully share his voice with you. And you weren't having none of that shit.

You pull back to free your bulge from his and order him to disrobe. He hesitates for only a moment, and you punish him for the delay with another bite to his lips, popping a few more stitches. His mouth is nearly free now and you raise a hand to non-too-gently remove the coarse wires, leaving droplets of indigo stained blood in its wake. He gives another sound and you're proud to know that you're the only one who hears such a thing.

No more dawdling, you shimmy up his body to rest over his chest, your bulge wiggling and pressing against his lips. The smile is still present and you grip a fistful of his hair, giving a sharp tug. He gasps and the bulge pushes past, already taking up a steady but harsh pace.

Kurloz is keeping up the best he can, his knees bent high and you lean back against them, using his body as your personal throne. The smudged paint over his cheeks reveals flaring cheeks and you smack away his hand as it ventures toward his own bulge. He gives a pathetic whine at that and you return it with another jarring tug to his hair; and a smirk comes to your lips as that seems to shut him up.

He's busy at work to please you, and you can tell that's what he wants to do. While you both would admit you were the more dominant one, you'd never had guessed he got off on being a bottom bitch. You internally shrug your shoulders with a casual air, it was no skin off your bones. Heh, well, in a matter of fucking speakin'.

He's moving with more enthusiasm and it's not long before you bend over him, rocking and bucking your hips forward in a domineering manner. Your hands find his horns and use them as handles as you literally face fuck him until your body rises to a peak and you climax.

Kurloz is looking up at you now with that god damned needy expression and you obnoxiously pap his cheek before sitting up, getting to your feet. He watches you, sharpened teeth biting at bleeding lips and you know he wants what you got. "Maybe next time brother." You smirk, and leave him on the floor, ignoring the groan that follows.


End file.
